In recent years, basing on the field theory, the information techniques and the theory of the traditional Chinese medicine, Chinese researchers have made extensive researches and a great deal of experiments on the vital information, one of the most important vital characteristics of a living body. Particularly, by means of modern detecting equipments, measuring tests were made on "Fa Gong", an energy emitting phenomena of a "Qi Gong" expert, a deep breathing exercises expert, resulting in remarkable achievements. These research results were reported on "NATURE JOURNAL", Vol 3, No. 8, August, 1980, PP 563-566, published by Shanghai Science and Technology Publishing House, and "SCIENCE YEARBOOK", 1981, PP 1.34-1.41, published by Shanghai Science and Technology Publishing House. The contents of these articles are incorporated herein by reference.
According to the theory of physics, the physical world manifests itself in two kinds of matter, one with static mass, the other without static mass but with energy (different kinds of field). These two kinds of matter are highly correlated and any body with static mass possesses its own natural resonance frequency. A living body can also be treated as a morphology system made up of cells, tissues and organs, as well as an information system made up of different kinds of field matter, such as cell's potential, electrocardiogram, electroencephalogram and different kinds of radiation. The two systems interact on each other and coexist within the same living body.
On the basis of the field theory and the information techniques, the present inventors made researches on the relations between the morphology system and the information system of a living body, and information exchange between the information system and the environment of the living body, so as to utilize the information of field matter to diagnose diseases and, by means of specific signals, to adjust the conditions of the information system of a living body, thus improving the conditions of the morphology system for medical and health care purposes.
In vital information science, researches have been made on the information exchange between a living body and its environment, particularly on the information exchange windows, which include:
information windows through which a living body can selectively receive and emit information signals, and which is represented by specific physical properties, frequency, waveform and strength of the information signals; and
address windows which is the capability of different positions on a living body for selectively receiving and emitting information signals, such as acupoints, blood vessels, lymphatic vessels and so on.
Since the vital information is related to the delicate structure of a living body, the vital information signals, different from those of the conventional physiotherapy, have complicated waveform containing a large quantity of information therein. If the right windows on a living body are chosen, great biological activity will be produced by the vital information signals of low power levels and good curative effects to many diseases can be achieved.
In prior art, there are some kinds of apparatus which can generate electric signals with certain waveform for medical or health care use, such as electric acupuncture apparatus, and cardiac pace-maker, etc. However, the quantity of the information contained in the signals generated by these kinds of apparatus is small since they work mainly by their direct physical effects. Yet, the signals of the present invention contain a large quantity of information at low power level, so that they have great biological activity and work through the information contained therein, thus making the present invention essentially different from the prior art.